Modern multiple-axis lathe/milling machines are useful for machining complex parts in less time compared to conventional single purpose mills and lathes. The combination lathe/milling machines can perform both lathe and milling operations on a workpiece without removing the workpiece from the machine. The machine may even be able to switch between different lathe and mill tools for different types of operations. Some complex parts can be completed by the machine without a machinist ever needing to manually change a tool or reposition the workpiece.
Some CNC machines have a tool turret that holds multiple cutting tools for performing different cutting operations. During a cutting operation, the tool turret holds the cutting tool against a moving workpiece being machined. Such a tool turret is very useful when different cutting tools are needed to machine the workpiece. FIG. 3 of U.S. Pat. No. 8,246,026 shows an example of a rotatable tool turret on a multi-axis CNC machine.